Keeping Promises
by Ryann Winner
Summary: Sequel to "Kiss of Promises". Rating for material. Relena and Heero are awaiting the wedding and birth of their child. Something happens. What? Read and find out. This is a rewrite.


Keeping Promises V. 2  
by RyAnn Winner  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own anyone here except Kiah. Someone else does. The plot is mine.   
  
Here is the sequel to Kiss of Promises. Enjoy and let me know what you think.  
Keep this in mind - since Heero came back, he's been more and more able to let his emotions show.  
  
**I was rereading this one and another of my stories, and decided they needed some things added. So, I changed some things. They're not really big, but I think they make the story better.**  
  
"I sought the Lord, and he answered me;  
He delivered me from all my fears." Psalm 34:4  
  
It had been one month since Heero had proposed to Relena and found out she was having his baby. During this time, he never left her side except for his work with the Preventers. He says it was because he had to make sure she was okay. But everyone knew it was because he deeply loved her and had already missed so much in her pregnancy that he didn't want to miss any more.   
They had planned the wedding for just two weeks from now and everyone was getting a little frazzled.   
"I just talked to the dressmaker. She says it will be pushing it to have the dress done by next week." Relena slammed the phone down.  
"I told you to use someone else. I had heard nothing but bad things about her."   
Heero realized his mistake as soon as she turned around. Her normally calm, peaceful eyes were blazing. He had heard stories of this happening. A soon to be bride snapping. And, not only was Relena a soon to be bride, but also a soon to be mother with hormones spinning on all axis.  
"Yes, dear, I know you did, but she did Noin's and Hilde's dresses and I wanted to use her. They had no problems with her. Besides, don't you agree she does beautiful work?"  
"Yes dear, whatever you say." Duo had talked to him just after he had announced their engagement and told him all the little secrets that soon-to-be brides have.  
  
"Now, Heero, whenever she says something, anything, just nod your head and say yes. Remember, even if you don't agree, just say yes. I found out that little tidbit after arguing with Hilde over what kind of cake to have. She ended up with the upper hand when she said she would use my braid as a centerpiece, and it would NOT be attached to my head."  
"I'm sure Relena will not be like that."  
"Whatever you say, Buddy, but don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
'God, if Duo ever finds out this little tidbit of information, he'll never let me live it down.' Heero just went back to reading his paper.  
"Heero, don't forget my brother and Noin are coming in tonight." And with that Relena left the room.  
Heero choked on his coffee. It was bad enough when they had called Millardo and Noin up and told them about the upcoming wedding. Millardo looked like he would come through the vid-screen. He stormed out of the room mumbling things like: "I can't believe she's marrying Yuy" and "I thought she had better sense than that". Noin just smiled and said "Congratulations" and went to console her husband.  
"Oh man, what will his reaction be when he sees his sister tonight. He still sees her as a 15-year-old. I am in deep. Maybe I will go to Duo's tonight." Heero put his elbows on the table and put his head in his hands.  
Unknown to him, Relena had forgotten the file she was working on and had come back to get it. "You will not. You will be here to greet your future in-laws with a smile. Don't worry, Millardo will get over this." She rubbed her hand over stomach.  
"Yes, dear." Heero just picked up his paper and went back to reading it.  
  
~Ding-Dong~  
Heero was in the kitchen later when the moment he had dreaded fell upon him.  
He went still. He was drinking a glass of water, and the cup fell out of his hand, splashing water all over him.  
"Can you get that? I'm still getting ready." Relena called from their room. Heero was busy wiping up the spilt water.  
'Oh, sure. Make me face the firing squad first and alone.' With that thought he threw down the towel and went and opened the front door with a strained smile.  
"Hello Millardo, Noin. Come in."  
Noin gave him a hug and said, "Welcome to the family."  
Millardo just glared at him and went in to the living room.  
'This is going to be a long night.'  
'When is Relena coming down?' Heero had had enough of quality time with his future in-laws. They had all pretty much said nothing except cordial things like "How was your trip?" "How are the wedding plans going?" and other things like that.  
At that moment, "Millardo, Noin, it is so good to see you again." Relena came running into the room (or as close to running as a seven month along pregnant woman can).  
Millardo, being the way he is, obviously didn't notice the bulge in his sister's abdomen area as he went to hug his sister, but as soon as they embraced, Millardo stiffened and pulled back. Noin had noticed when Relena came in, but was wise enough to not say anything. She just looked at Heero and mouthed "Congratulations, again."  
Heero discreetly tried to leave the room.  
"I don't think so." His soon to be wife pulled him back into the room and sat him down beside her on the couch where she had taken up post where she knew she would be comfortable while her brother threw his predictable fit.  
"Well, surprise. Not only are you gaining a brother in law, but also a niece or nephew."  
"Yuy..." Millardo growled, but before he could finish, his wife, knowing his moods, pulled him down beside her on the other couch.  
"I'm happy for you both." Noin said, with her hand resting on her husband's shoulder, holding him down. "But, just one thing both of us want to know. Well, two things really. You are marrying her for love and not the baby, right?"  
"Yes. I had planned on asking her a while back. This just kind of prompted the proposal sooner." Relena grabbed his hand and smiled at him. She was glad he hadn't lied to them. He had told a very scaled down version of the story.  
"What was the other question?"  
Before Noin could ask the question she was going to, Millardo stood up and grabbed Heero by the collar. "Why were you sleeping with my sister? What did you say to her?"  
Relena stood up and punched her brother in the face. "How dare you. Heero was nothing but a gentleman the whole time. If you must know, the act was mutual." Millardo didn't know what to think of his normally peace-loving sister hitting him. He fell to the ground and Heero, partly in shock, but mostly because Millardo still had his collar, fell beside him. He didn't know what to think of Relena's act either.  
Noin then asked her other question. "This may be a tender subject, but did you use any kind of protection?"  
"Yes, but there is always a slight failure rate. I guess we were the very small percentage." Relena said sheepishly.  
By then, Heero had recovered from his earlier shock, removed himself from Millardo, and had hit him. Not one to let something like that go, Millardo hit right back. The two were then right in the middle of a good old fashioned fist fight.  
Relena, having had enough of this fighting between her brother and her love, stood up and stalked over to them. Before either of the men knew it, Millardo was holding his other eye and Heero was going to have a set to match the former OZ officer's.  
"That's enough!! I have had enough of this petty fighting. I understood it during the war. I didn't like it, but I understood it. Now, and every time since the war, it has been silly and nothing more than a show of manhood from each of you. I love you both dearly, but I am sick and tired of this. I will not have my child born into a family whose father and uncle always fight and glare at each other. You will resolve this, or I will be forced to do it. And I don't think either of you will like the outcome."  
After her outburst, she fled the room. Noin just looked at the two men on the floor. "I will go get you two ice packs for your eyes, then I will see to Relena. You two will stay in here until you get things resolved. I totally agree with Relena." She turned to leave the room.  
Just as she was leaving the room after giving them their ice packs, she said over her shoulder, "I will have guards posted watching this room to make sure you both stay in here. I know both of you."  
With that she disappeared up the stairs.  
  
Ten minutes after Noin had left the room; the men were still glaring at each other from their spots on the floor. However, both their eyes were starting to get a little tender and the glares were losing their effectiveness.  
"Man, your sister has got quite a punch." Heero was feeling one of his eyes.  
"You're telling me. What kind of an influence do you have on her?" Millardo was feeling both eyes.  
"That's not me. Must be some of that Peacecraft blood running through her."  
"I don't think so. We were pacifists, remember."  
"Yeah, but what happened to you?"  
"Yuy..." Millardo snarled.  
"Zechs..." Heero used the old name just to get a rise out of him.  
It worked. Millardo was just about to pounce when a guard stuck his head in the door. "Everything okay in here?"  
Knowing the guard would tell Noin, they both replied, "Yes."  
The guard left and the glaring resumed again.  
It didn't last even ten minutes this time. Both of their eyes started hurting again.  
"I never knew my sister had it in her. This is your fault, you know."  
"Don't start that again. You saw what happened just a little while ago."  
"You're right." Millardo relented.  
"Let's just say Relena isn't herself at the moment. Hormones make her do all kinds of weird things. You won't believe some of the things I've seen." Heero then leaned back against the wall with his arms resting on his knees.  
"Like what?" Millardo leaned against the couch and stretched his legs out in front of him.  
"Well, for one thing, the food she eats. I saw her eat a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."  
"What's weird about that?"  
"It had anchovies on top."  
"Ugh." Millardo shuddered.  
"I also have seen her yell at old war movies. And it's not for everyone to stop fighting. It's for the people to blow each other up and get it over with. I've caught her mumbling things about peace and it not being worth it all." Heero then ran his hands through his hair and rubbed his eyes. He winced. He had forgotten about the punches.  
"That is odd. I guess I'll have things like that to put up with over the next few months too."  
"Noin's pregnant?"  
Millardo nodded. "We were going to tell you two at dinner, but well, this happened." He gestured to the condition of their faces and the "guards" at the door.  
"You started it."  
"Did not"  
"Did too"  
"Not"  
"Too"  
This went on for a few more minutes until Noin came back. "Still at it I see. Do you two ever learn? This is better than fist fights though."  
"How's Relena?" Heero was worried about her. He hadn't seen her this upset since the wars.  
"She's sleeping now. She was really upset. Why do you two let the other get to you? All Relena wants is a happy family."  
"You're right. We're sorry. I guess it's just my protecting instincts. She is my little sister and I missed so much of her life. I feel I need to make it up to her."  
"Well, as you can tell, she's not little anymore. And, as her future husband, I feel it is my duty to protect her."  
"Guys," Noin started, forestalling another argument, "both of you are important to her. She loves you both. Why do you think she was so upset by your fighting?" Noin was inspecting the two sets of eyes that were now beginning to turn the purplish blue of a black eye. "She does have a nice right though. Lets just hope those go away before the wedding.   
I suggest a truce. There is no reason for the two of you to continue to fight. You both can protect her in your own ways."  
"You are right as always, Noin. Now, if you will excuse me, I am going upstairs to check on my fiancée." With that, Heero stood up and walked over to Millardo and offered his hand. Millardo stood and accepted it. The two men shook hands and Heero turned and left the room.  
  
Heero walked into his and Relena's room. He looked over at the bed. She was deeply asleep. He could still see the tracks of her tears where she had cried herself to sleep. He reached over and gently wiped them away with the backs of his hands.  
This was his Relena. This was the reason he fought in the wars. He didn't know it at the time, but after he left, during the time he was regaining himself, he realized it. He wanted a normal life. He wanted it with Relena. He couldn't believe he was so close to achieving his dream. He was also going to be a father. This was something he never thought he'd be.  
Heero was roused from his musings by movement from the bed. "Heero.."  
"Hey sleepyhead. Did you have a good nap?"  
She just stuck her tongue out at him. She threw her legs over the bed and tried to get up. Tried being the operative word. Heero just laughed and helped her up.  
"Oh, by the way, if it makes you feel any better, your brother and I have declared a truce."  
"Really?!"  
"Yes, we even shook hands. I can't promise we won't fight, but it won't be all the time."  
She hugged him then. "Oh!" They both felt the baby move around again.  
Heero and Relena just looked in each other's eyes. He leaned in and kissed her.  
"I love you."  
"I love you."  
  
It had been a few days since Millardo and Noin had arrived. True to their word, Heero and Millardo were upholding their truce. Inside though, Millardo was still looking for ways to prove Heero wasn't fit for his precious sister. Noin knew what he was doing, but as long as he didn't start anything, she didn't think it would hurt to indulge him. Besides, she was too busy helping Relena get ready for the wedding.  
The wedding was to be a private affair for now. Only close friends were invited. There would be a larger, public wedding later on down the road. Everyone just thought it was best to have a small, intimate ceremony due to circumstances. No one minded though. Relena didn't care as long as she married the man she loved.  
  
It was during Relena's afternoon nap when it happened. She was lying in bed, when she felt the contractions start. "Heero..."  
Heero was sitting in the living room when he heard it. "Relena!" With that, he bolted out of his seat and ran for the stairs.  
On his way up the stairs, he passed Noin.  
"Something's wrong with Relena, I can feel it." With that they both ran to Heero's room.  
What they found there, was Relena with a scared look in her eyes. "Heero, the baby..."  
With that, she doubled over in pain.  
"Noin, call her doctor. The number is by the phone in the kitchen. I'm taking her to the hospital. Tell him to meet us there. Call the others, too. I have a feeling they'll want to be there. Sally may even be able to help."  
Noin ran downstairs to make the calls. Heero picked up Relena and started to carry her downstairs. Just then Millardo walked out of his and Noin's room.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Relena's in labor. I'm taking her to the hospital."  
"Isn't she..." He was going to say early, but didn't get to finish because Heero cut him off with a glare and ran out the door.  
"Wait, I'll drive you. You sit in the back with Relena she probably needs all the comfort she can get right now."  
"Thanks, Millardo."  
  
They had been at the hospital thirty minutes when the doctor came in the waiting room.  
"Mr. Yuy"  
Heero stood up and walked over to the doctor.  
"I'm afraid we can't stop the labor. Also, Ms Peacecraft..."  
"Yuy" Heero corrected the doctor. Even though they weren't officially married, it still felt that way to him.  
"Ms Yuy it seems, is not dilating fast enough for the baby to be delivered naturally."  
"So, what you're saying is..."  
"I'm afraid we will have to do a c-section."  
"Whatever it takes for them both to come out as healthy as possible."  
Heero didn't even have to think twice about his decision. He had made a promise when he came back to be there and do whatever he could for the safety of both Relena and their child.  
"Yes, sir. Come with me and the nurse will get you some papers to sign."  
Heero left with the doctor.  
  
Just then, Quatre and the rest of the gang came in. They had all met at his house and drove over together.  
"What's going on?"  
Noin, who Millardo went back to pick up after he had seen Relena and Heero in to the ER, told everyone what the doctor said. Sally just walked through to surgery to help. Duo held Hilde over in a corner, Catherine was comforting both Trowa and Quatre. Noin was comforting Millardo who had a vacant look to his eyes. Just then, Heero came back in.  
"I'm going to be in the room with Relena. The doctor said it would probably help calm her down." With that he turned to leave.  
  
Hours later, he came back out looking haggard and tired. Everyone stood as one.  
"It's a boy. He is small, and he's hooked up to a respirator. He's in an incubator. The doctors won't say anything about his chances. All we can do is pray."  
"And Relena.." a very worried brother asked.  
No one had ever seen Heero like they did at that moment. His eyes got a hollow look to them. Like he had lost his soul. Trowa remarked that he looked like he did the day he self-detonated his gundam.  
"She...she..." he took a deep breath and continued. "She started loosing a lot of blood. They forced me out then. Sally is leading this part now. I know she is in good hands. But, I don't know how she is." He then took off down the hall, opposite from the doors he came out of.  
No one could believe what he had just told them. Noin, Quatre, Hilde, and Catherine started crying. Trowa and Duo got the same look Heero had. Even Wufei looked shook up at the news. Millardo just stared straight ahead.  
  
Not twenty minutes later, Sally came out. She looked tired and drained. Wufei went over to her immediately and put his arm around her, lending her his strength and support. She smiled softly at him in thanks.  
"She's lost a lot of blood. We did manage to get it stopped and give her more. She is unconscious right now, but she should be all right. Where's Heero?"  
"I'll go find him." Duo went to get up, but Millardo stopped him.   
"No, I will."   
  
Millardo wasn't sure where to start looking. He just followed an instinct. He was passing by the chapel when he heard a voice. He looked in and there was Heero, eyes closed with tears running down his face.  
"Please, don't take her. She means everything to me. I don't think I could go on if she were not around to make my life livable. Before her, I was an empty soldier. Just going from one mission to another. Not caring whether I lived or died. Now, I have a reason. Please. I know we're supposed to pray for Your will, not our own. Right now, though, I trust you. If it is Your will to take her home, then I will accept it, but I won't like it. Please, let her stay here. If not just for me, for her friends, her brother, and our son.  
"Our son. Thank you for our son. He is more amazing than I thought he could be. Help him grow stronger. I know I didn't want to be a real father at first, but I do now. I am ready to raise that child, and any other children, in love."  
Before Heero could get anymore out, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder, and saw Millardo.  
"Sally just came to let us know Relena is going to be fine. She lost a lot of blood, but they got it stopped and gave her a transfusion."  
Heero said nothing, just gave him a thankful look and ran out the door to find Relena.  
  
When he found her, he walked in. She was lying there so still. He had just had the biggest scare of his life. He said a quick prayer of thanks, and with tears in his eyes, took Relena's hand in his and kissed her lightly on the lips. She stirred and woke.  
"Hey beautiful. How you feel?"  
"Sore, and tired." Relena then tensed as she remembered why she was there in that hospital bed.   
"The baby?"  
"A boy."  
"I always wanted a son. How is he?"  
"Small and his lungs are weak. He's in an incubator and on a respirator." Relena, then burst into tears. Heero then took her in his arms and held her tight.  
"Shh... He's in the best hands right now. They will do all they can." The two just continued to offer comfort to each other through the night.  
  
Relena was released from the hospital three days later. She didn't leave though. She stayed there, holding her baby when they let her. She had heard that a mother's touch and love were the best things for a baby. Heero would come by after work and stay with her until he left for work the next morning. Lady Une had said he could take the time off, but he had to work to keep himself from going crazy with worry over his son.  
  
Heero was in the middle of meeting about two weeks later when he received a phone call from the hospital. Not knowing what to think, he dropped everything, and without an explanation fled the conference room. The ex-pilots, however, guessed what was up. They took off after him, leaving Lady Une to explain things to the very stunned people left there.  
  
Relena met Heero outside the nursery. Instead of seeing tears of pain, he saw tears of joy.   
"Come with me." Was all she said. She took his hand and led him to the nICU.  
When they arrived at their baby's crib, Heero noticed something was missing. The respirator was gone.  
"He started breathing on his own about an hour ago. They took the respirator off to see how he was doing, and he took a breath, then another, then another, and is still breathing on his own."  
Heero then cried his own tears of joy. Relena was wrapped in the biggest bear hug as he spun her around right there. He didn't care what anyone thought. He was too happy.  
  
By then, everyone was gathered in the waiting room. This time Heero and Relena came out to tell everyone the good news. There wasn't a dry eye in the room. Even Wufei was looking a little misty eyed.  
"So, when can he go home?" Sally asked.  
"They want to keep him a little while longer to monitor him. Hopefully, though in the next week or so."  
  
It was indeed the next week when they went home. Heero could not stop smiling. Even though Relena was still tired, it was difficult to not see a smile on her face.  
It was during the big welcome home celebration where everyone finally got to meet the newest Yuy/Peacecraft.  
"Everyone, I'd like you to meet our son, Hezekiah, meaning strengthened by God. I think Kiah for short suits him." Relena came into the living room with her son.  
"Oh, he is beautiful. That name is perfect. Only God could have strengthened him." Hilde said taking the baby from Relena. She turned to Duo and with an indescribable look of mischief on her face, spoke to her husband. "Oh, Duo..."  
"Um, I don't think I'm ready for one yet. Ya know too young and all." Duo was clueless as to what his wife was trying to tell him. Everyone else it seemed had figured it out.  
"Well, obviously Heero and Relena aren't too young. Besides, you have seven months to get used to the idea."  
"You mean, you're pregnant!?"  
"Yep."  
With that, Duo fainted. You couldn't help noticing the wide grin on his face though.  
  
"He is beautiful Relena. I'm sorry for the way I acted at first. Chalk it up to big brother syndrome." Millardo walked up to Relena. He had taken the baby from Hilde. You wouldn't get him to admit it, but seeing his nephew made him even more anxious to hold his child.  
"That's okay Millardo. I understand, and I'm sorry for the punches. You can call it hormones on overdrive. By the way, how's Noin?"  
"Tired. She's in our room right now sleeping."  
"I won't lie and say it will get easier. But, I wouldn't trade a thing for him. I'd do it all over again."  
Relena felt strong arms go around her. She turned to smile at Heero. "Thank you for my son."  
"Oh, Heero. You know, though, this doesn't get you out of the wedding."  
"I know. I'm not trying to back out. I want to marry you and make all this official. We just have to put it off a while."  
Heero cupped her cheek in his hands and brought her lips to his. He kissed her with all he had in him. When the kiss broke, they realized they had an audience. Everyone just smiled. Duo was still unconscious, so it was a very serene moment.  
  
The party continued on. While Relena went upstairs to put Kiah to bed, Millardo pulled Heero aside.  
"This is not easy for me. I was wrong about you. I wanted to tell you for awhile now. But, with what happened to Kiah and all, there just never seemed to be enough time."  
"Thank you."  
"I think I realized you weren't lying about your love for my sister the night she went into labor. The look you gave me on the stairs gave me an idea of your feelings, but I didn't know until later just how serious you were. I'm ashamed to say, though, that I overheard what you said in the chapel at the hospital. That was when I knew you were truly sincere. I could feel the depth of your love through your words."  
"It's okay you overheard that. I'm not ashamed of my feelings."  
"Good."  
At that time, both Noin and Relena came over to them and hooked their arms around their respective loves' waists.  
"So, what are you two doing over here all alone? Plans to blow up the other?"  
"For your information, dear little sister, I was just giving him my blessing to marry you."  
"So that means you approve?"  
"Yes. He really does love you." Relena, taking her arm from around Heero, pounced on her brother and gave him the biggest bear hug. Millardo just smiled and kissed her forehead  
Noin also gave her husband a hug.  
With that Millardo and Noin walked off arm in arm. Noin could be heard saying, "Now, didn't I try to tell you that? But would you listen, nooo..."  
Heero just wrapped his arms around Relena. As he laid a kiss on the top of her head, he tightened his hold on her.  
"Heero?"  
"Hmm"  
"Everyone's gone. Let's go to bed."  
"Alright. You go on up. I'm going to check on our son."  
"Don't be too long." Giving him a kiss, she went upstairs to bed.  
  
In his son's room, he found Kiah awake. He picked him up and sat down with him in the rocking chair that was a gift from Quatre. As Heero sat there rocking his son, he thought back over the course of his life. He had done a great many things he was ashamed of, and some he wasn't. There were also things he was quite proud of: his friends, who would stand up for him through anything; Relena, who loved him with all her heart unconditionally; and finally what he was holding here in his arms. His son. Heero looked down at Kiah and felt the familiar rush of love through him that happened ever since the first time that he saw him. He was a perfect mix of both his parents. His coloring was that of his mother, and his features were undoubtedly his father's.  
When Kiah was back asleep, Heero laid him back in his crib and went to his and Relena's room. She was already asleep, so he quietly stripped down to his boxers and slid in beside her. Taking her in his arms, he kissed her gently, and then he closed his eyes. In that final time, between sleep and wake, Heero sent up a silent prayer.  
"Thank you. You have given me my life. Twice." With that he drifted to the side of sleep with images of his soon to be wife and his son playing in his mind.  
  
  
Notes: There. It's done. Again. I hope the changes were to your liking. Like I said up before, they really were just tiny and small. I personally think it's better this time 'round (of course, that's just my opinion, I could be wrong (to quote Dennis Miller)).  
Reviews are lovely and I truly appreciate each one (I'm not just saying that!)  
So, please be kind and review.  
Hope you enjoyed! God bless 'til next time. - R.Winner  



End file.
